


training wheels

by pscyche



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Mafia AU, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pscyche/pseuds/pscyche
Summary: Blackpink Mafia AU wherein Lisa's double-life led to meeting Jennie, the girl who stole her spotlight, in every worse way possible.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter songs: Chocolate - The 1975, 4am - girl in red

**_Lalisa_ **

When you've spent you're whole life being careful, the simplest mishaps make you crumble. In my case, it makes my blood boil. The type wherein you can feel it rush through your head, nausea forming. And that angered me more. Why would I have the consequences of someone else's carelessness? Being a perfectionist was a bad trait. I've lost friends because of it, people who I truly cared for. But right now, I could care less about the girl in front of me. The other members eyed me, knowing that any second I could snap. I bit the side of my cheeks to the point I tasted rust in my mouth. Her crescent eyes were still in a line as she talked with the rest of the cast. I hated that. Her little act makes my blood boil, I absolutely loathe it.

_I can’t believe she did that._

“Jennie, that was amazing. I’m still shocked from that skit.” I didn’t bother checking who said that. My eyes were on her.

“Well, it wasn’t really a skit,” For a split second she glanced at us… _at me._ “It’s pure talent.”

_Oh, she just had to make it worse._

A voice called out to me asking me to stop. Too late. My feet mindlessly walked towards the little group she gathered. Everyone focused on her, I bet she loved that.

“Jennie, we’re going. Make it quick.” I gave a slight nod to the others.

“That’s my call, boys.” Her wink made some of them chuckle. I turned my back against them. When she finally caught up to my pace, I could tell she was trying to speed up, trying to leave me behind. 

_My competitiveness said no._

Before she could even make it far, my arm grabbed her nape, dragging her back. She froze. Her steps started to slow down, her white shoes skidded on the floor when I slightly pulled her back.

“Walk with me.”

You know, I’ve never seen a person walk a cat before. It's because they're either too lazy to or they hate the restraints put on them then you get fucking annoyed that they’re all agitated. My cats aren’t like that. They were probably better than the girl I’m holding by the neck right now. Holding Jennie right now was the same thing as walking a cat. I was starting to get pissed. The turning of her neck, trying to loosen my grip on her, was irritating. I was starting to doubt that she actually trained for years.

Then again, she was playing a part.

I pulled her back until my lips were pressed against her hair when she almost slammed to the door.

Chocolate. She smells like chocolate, always does actually. But if you really take everything in, the familiar scent is there. It smelled like rust. It reminded me of cocoa oozing from the metal mixers in factories, chocolate factories that were passed on by generations, making everything old and rustic. 

“We’re here.” She didn’t even realize we were in front of our dressing room. I let her go when she turned her head to glare at me. A smirk formed onto my lips. She doesn’t realize how much entertainment that gave me, puppeteering her, if only she didn’t squirm the whole time.

We opened the door to see Rosé on the couch, already in her cargo pants and a gray top. Her red lips had a blue ice popsicle between them, contrasting each other. I glanced toward the vanities where Jisoo was laid back with a phone in her hand. She was still in her skirt, the outfit for the show, clearly not bothered to change. Jisoo was always busy with something.

“I thought you killed her.” Rosé got her popsicle and started pointing at us new-comers. 

“As if I would let her.” Jennie’s slender hands slid her pleated skirt off, revealing biker shorts underneath. She casually went behind the racks and in a blink of an eye her top suddenly became an oversized sweatshirt.

She started complaining to Rosé, completely ignoring me already. 

“It seems like you were having fun.” I went near Jisoo, taking a seat from the vacant vanity beside her. She didn’t even acknowledge my presence, just mindlessly tapping on her phone. Colors erupted from her screen, illuminating her face, but the bright light bulbs in front of the mirror made the colors faint.

“What made you say that?” She scoffed.

“Oh, I don’t know, the praise you got from pulling that stunt, mind you, it could’ve blown our cover, probably made your narcissistic self leap with joy.” 

Rosé groaned in annoyance. _Here we go again,_ I heard her mutter. Jennie looked at me wide-eyed. It was hard to conceal a smile, getting the reaction I wanted, I needed to not laugh for this to last long. This was our routine, bickering. When worse comes to worse, according to the others, violence came in. In my opinion, that was the best part.

“You think I enjoyed the attention?” She slammed her hand, her fingers grazing the side of Rosé’s head. The girl barely flinched at the sudden move. “I was drowning in fucking testosterone, for your information!”

“Really, Jen? Then you just decided to test your aim, on live television, for fun?” I stared at her through the mirror. “Right, because risking our lives is the epitome of fun.”

Sarcasm dripped from my tongue.

“It was harmless!” She was full on shouting while I haven’t even moved a single muscle.

“I can already see the headlines, ‘It-girl Jennie Kim’s aim is flawless! Where did she learn such a talent?’” My tone mocking her. “And it’s not just the _K-Nets_ that would be curious about how you had the time to practice sharp shooting.” 

I caught a glimpse of Rosé fighting back a laugh. Good thing she was behind Jennie, because right now, she was in the middle of the room throwing a fit. Unfortunately for me, I have to keep a straight face on.

“I’m going to kill you–”

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Jisoo cut through Jennie’s words. Goosebumps raised on my pale skin. I wasn’t expecting her to talk. Everyone’s heads turned towards her. She tossed her phone to the mirror, just enough so that the mirror cracked, not her screen. Still, the three of us winced.

“You,” She glanced at Rosé, the girl raised an eyebrow at her, popsicle still in hand, “Ready the car. We have a _4 AM_.” 

With that sentence, I knew we weren't safe. Our operation was moved in the morning, meaning the company had to handle the rumors. Not to the civilians that watched our every move, no, not even them. The air had to be cleared up to those that actually knew us. Those that had ideas on what we're capable of, the ones that have targets on our backs, waiting for the perfect opportunity for our downfall, waiting to hit us blindly with no warning.

Rosé got to her feet. With her snack now in her mouth, her hands went into her pockets, rummaging for keys.

“You,” Her doe eyes pierced through Jennie, “You know damn well you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t care that your ego is through the roof right now, never pull that shit again.”

I snickered when Jennie did nothing but clench her jaw. Jisoo was the oldest but not _that_ old, making it a bit funny for Jennie to be bossed by someone a year older than her. 

It’s because she’s way too immature–

“And you, you’re no less immature than her, so stop it.” My lips parted when I felt like she read my mind. “It’s like I have three kids, honestly.” She rolled her eyes.

“Rosie didn’t do anything, though.” I defended her. A scoff escaped Jennie’s mouth. 

“I know, but she tolerates you two,” She grabbed a duffle bag on the way to a hidden exit that we have in the room. It was intended for idols who were too obnoxious and full of themselves to even interact with staff, but we used it for a different purpose. Jen would probably use this if she ever was a... _normal_ idol. “Rosé is still my favorite though.”

“Hey!” Both of us exclaimed, agreeing on something for once. Jisoo let out a chuckle. 

A black Porsche _honked_ at us while walking down the metal stairs. Knowing Rosé, her patience for us right now was on thin ice. _Why not do something to spite her more?_ I inhaled the cool breeze. I close my eyes, putting my hands on the rails that almost frostbit my fingers.

I jumped.

The feeling of falling is incomparable. Do it long enough and it feels like flying. I crave it. But the bone-crushing ending is always there, and if that happens, I can’t _fly_ again.

That’s the only thing that’s ever stopped me.

I open my eyes, my bangs blocking my vision for a moment, and try to find my balance before landing, my knees in front of me. My feet ached, but it only gave me warmth in the cold weather. I gather the strength to stand up and run to the shotgun seat, only to find Rosé’s thin hands smacking my head.

“What?” I chuckled, putting my seatbelt on. The J’s were still taking their time, walking slowly as if we have every second in the world. “That still scares you?”

She glanced at the rear-view mirror, eyeing her own cocoa-colored eyes. I saw irritation in them but it quickly flashed worry.

“One wrong move, Lisa,” she whispered, at the exact moment the two stepped onto the car. “Everything you worked for will crumble because of your impulsiveness.”

And with that sentence, our car rushed forward, the adrenaline kicked in.

_Is it possible to love this feeling and hate it at the same time?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play "R U Mine?" by Arctic Monkeys at the ***

**_Lalisa_ **

Ever since I was a kid, my connection to music was strong. Not only do I flow with the rhythm, my body moving to the song like I was programmed to do so, I could analyze a composition well. I knew the ups and downs, memorized each beat, heard the hidden vocals behind it and everything. It was like I was born to be musically-inclined.

_And that came extremely handy for my job._

As an idol, you have to be able to do everything. People expect the best from you, and you give what they ask. _You need to._ With my competitive nature and my talents, I became the _Ace_ . Not just on stage, but also in every operation our group has. I _was_ absolutely perfect. 

Until Jennie Kim came.

She matched my every rank, every move. She was held in a high regard since she trained for almost 6 years. She was my so-called twin in skill set. _That was supposed to be Rosé._ Nonetheless, I don’t like being compared to anyone. And it didn’t help that everytime she speaks it’s like nails on a chalkboard.

And I couldn’t say shit because _she_ was perfect.

Gun accuracy. Flawless.

Hand-to-hand combat. Flawless.

Clean-ups. Flawless.

Every fucking thing was flawless.

Up until now, I wanted to beat her. There are no equals in a game, there’s always a winner, and I wouldn’t settle for second place. So I did what came effortlessly to me: _Performing_. I excel at it, she doesn’t.

I tapped my foot to the rhythm of the elevator music. We were encased in a mirrored elevator. I glanced to my right, Rosé was in all black now, but she had the same velvety cargo pants. To no surprise, another snack was dangling from her lips, a pink lollipop. A wooden bat was on her shoulders, it was her signature. It was covered in pink writings, like it was graffitied. Her eyes were closed, only her lips were moving, twirling her tongue against the candy.

Jisoo was on my left, with a new phone in hand. A blue tint lit reflected in her eyes. The amount of gadgets she goes through in just a week is insane. She was wearing a tight tank top and leather pants. She changed in the car. Her bare forearms were covered by black, fingerless, leather gloves. 

_It has to be fingerless, how else would she use her phone?_

My eyes dragged to the person beside her. Her brown almost black hair was put up into a ponytail. I remembered how spoiled she was when she was asked to color part of her hair. It was all her fault anyways. Her hair was caught in footage. There are a lot of brunettes in Korea but we had nothing planned for the day, giving us no alibis. Careless, I know. But it was the only mistake Jennie has made in a while. So she dyed her hair and bitched about it the whole time. 

She wore a gray sports bra, covered by a thin fur coat, nothing too extravagant, but still too much. Her biker shorts remained while the rest of her old outfit was abandoned. Her hands were inside her coat’s pockets. I smirked when I realized she was still being careful with her weapons. Jisoo had the cameras handled already, but I guess she was still scared from last time.

It was weird to have _Jennie_ and _scared_ in the same sentence. 

Her eyes met mine. I froze for a second when she realized I’ve been staring. When her eyes glimmered with cockiness, I glared at her. My eyes flew to the red light in the elevator instead. 

45...

Five floors left. We looked at each other through the mirrors. I hug my leather jacket tighter to my body. I could feel the cold metal press through my stomach’s skin. I was wearing a bralette. It was easier to work with smaller clothes, bulkness can limit your agility. Besides, a row of daggers pressing near my ribs add a bit of thrill.

“Jisoo, is it ready?”

Jennie groaned. Up until now, she never understood why I do this every time. 

“I’m just giving them the performance of their life...”

_Ding!_

“...The last one they’ll ever see.”

The doors opened and a luxurious penthouse greeted us. No time to be amazed. Jisoo winked at me before pressing something on her phone before Rosé smashed it with the tip of her bat. 

And the music played.

***

My body swayed for a bit, feeling the rhythm course through my body until it met my heartbeat. I took a step outside to take breath when a bullet whizzed past me. I dodged it, on beat. I threw a dagger to where the bullet came from. The body fell right as the first verse hit. 

That put a smile on my face.

I heard people, men with the same black uniforms charge at us, pistols held between their fingertips. _Ah, men, so easy to kill_. Just as I thought that, Jennie shot a bullet that penetrated three men at once. 

Another person was ramming up to me, head-first. _Does he think he’s a bull or something?_ I dodged it swiftly. When he swerved from the wall, I elbowed him before kicking him in the shin. I readied my knives and threw them, one after the other. It matched perfectly with the bass. For a moment, I forgot it was more important to hit the person, not the music. I tossed a longer yet sharper one and it did a somersault before hitting him. _Bullseye_.

I heard Rosé grunt before a loud thunk came. A vase crashed when a guy toppled down, bringing the table with him. _Aw, poor vase_. When I turned around, I saw Jisoo lean casually against the wall, bopping her head to the tune. A look of amusement was set on her face, watching three of her friends fuck up this penthouse. 

I threw a playful glare at her, since she was just _there_ , but deep down, Jisoo is the most important member. We were the brawns and she was the brains. When another guy came up to Jennie, Jisoo nodded in her direction. _Fucking hell._

My fingers found another dagger. Jennie was doing pretty great, I’ll give her that, but two guys the size of sumo wrestlers versus a shotgun? It doesn’t exactly mix well. She was struggling. I noticed that her coat was already loose on her, leaving half a side exposed in a cotton sports bra. One of the guys tried aiming for her bare ribs but she dodged it easily. My eyes looked her down, the music still coursing through the wells of my ears. 

One thing that I appreciated with Jennie? She unknowingly flows with the music as well. Her high ponytail slashed through the wind whenever she moved. Parts of her fair skin were tinted red. She still looked amazing. Even her sweat added a glow.

My eyebrows furrowed when I recalled my train of thought. I closed my eyes, cooling myself down. I heard footsteps behind me, heavy ones, that was a sign to throw.

“L! You almost hit me!” Rosé warned. I didn’t care about accidentally hitting her or my code name being exposed right now. She was thrown off, because I barely make careless mistakes. My temper suddenly rose.

I didn’t throw the dagger on the beat.

Jennie getting cornered was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened. I waltzed closer to her, my eyes staring at her own. I could sense that she needed assistance. I dodged a few objects being thrown at me, gliding smoothly. All it took was a flick of the wrist but I can’t, my mind was telling me to follow my gut.

Her lips parted when I started to get myself a drink at the kitchen bar right beside her. She knew what I was doing. I mixed the ice as it clinked with the song. _This is good whiskey._ She head-butted the guy in front of her, trying to stall. The bridge ended. The guitar started picking up and when the last chorus hit , I threw my diamond-shaped dagger, the silver leaving my touch, and it hit my target effortlessly.

I smashed the whiskey glass to smithereens with my combat boots, I wouldn’t want to leave any trace behind. Jisoo was holding a velvet box in her hands, _the reason why we came_ , giving me a disappointed face. Just as the music stopped, a bullet hit right between my feet, smoke trailed up my legs until it disappeared into the air.

My gaze looked up to see none other than Jennie, her eyes glared daggers. I don’t really have to worry if looks could kill, she could actually do so with just one pull of a trigger.

Her feet stomped towards me and when we met only inches apart, she raised her arms. I blocked it so fast, it was like a reflex. I held her dainty hands. It sent chills down my spine when I felt both her warm palms and the cold metal barrel. _This bitch was about to smack me with a gun._

I could almost feel her breath on my throat. My eyes dropped to her lips. They were quivering. It was a weird sight, I didn’t think she was actually scared. She handled the brawl well. I guess I was wrong. Her now-pale mouth was letting out shaky breaths.

“I know you fucking hate me,” My hands gripped her’s tighter. “But I didn’t really think you’d actually let me die when you had the chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: Falling - Harry Styles

_**Lalisa** _

I sighed when I smelled coffee.

We were in our _dorms_. To the public eye, it was just a small apartment. A lot of shows asked us about our place and we always said the same thing: It was shitty. And they actually believed it. Us? A million dollar hit girl group, not counting our other businesses, having a bad dorm? I don't think so. It was a good cover-up though. But what was hidden underneath, it was like heaven on earth. 

A glass elevator was placed at the center. Our living room had a black, leather couch, it was the center piece . We don’t have a television, not a normal one, at least. We always called it the atrium since it was in the middle. Hallways were scattered around it, leading to different rooms.The _company_ hooked us up with a classic set, some glass projecting screens, like the ones from the movies. I never knew those existed until Jisoo was setting them up, all on her own. Even though I stayed here most of the time, I never turned it on so I can play music from the stereos connected to it. My laptop was fine. Only Jisoo and Rosé used the entertainment set often, I think. I rarely leave my room, the instances where I’ve seen it used is by them. 

Thinking of our rooms, I glanced to the hallway at the left, it was filled with color-changing lights, illuminating the dark grey hallway. As usual, Jisoo made them. Behind every little tech thing was Jisoo.

Our whole place was big, though it didn’t have the same luxury as the penthouse we wrecked, it was still as massive. It’s pretty normal, beside the fact it’s under an old building, and it had everything. _Like actually, everything that we could ever need._

A huge pantry. A closet filled with our signature sense of styles. A movie theatre. A bar. A training range with moving targets. A fully-equipped meeting table. A weaponry room that was renewed every two weeks. An unusual game room. _Your everyday stuff._

The earlier operation was a success, of course. It always is. Rosé and I stayed for clean-up, watching the irony of the guys sent by our company to clean the mess we made. I couldn’t get enough of such a humorous scene. My mind tried to push back what happened when the job was done, distracting my thoughts, focusing on anything else.

I plopped my head down onto the couch pillows, my hair tangling in the cotton, not checking who was brewing coffee. The scent lingered on the couch. It reminded me of home. I silently scoffed. Stupid of me to think of a home that no longer existed. But still, the more I close my eyes, the more flashbacks of my childhood came.

_“Mom, can I drink that?” My eyes bore into the ceramic cup she was holding._

_“Baby, do you even know what this is?” She held it closer to my face, just enough for me to see the swirling dark brown liquid that piqued my interest._

_“Hmm, Toffee!”_

_She chuckled. “Lisa, it’s coffee. I’ll make you a deal, Bub. Give me your biggest smile and I’ll let you take a sip.” My mom’s film camera pointed at my face. And I did. I grinned until my cheek hurt._

_That was the first and last time I ever drank coffee._

“Are you dead?” I froze. My eyes opened and it was her. For fuck’s sake. She was holding a mug with cream whiskey on the other. She just stared at me, not glancing down while pouring the alcohol in her coffee, as if it was symbolization that she was corrupting my childhood.

“Take a wild guess.”

I stood up, lightly tossing my laptop onto the carpeted floor. I don’t want to deal with her right now. My mom’s voice was still echoing in my mind. The pounding of my heart wasn’t helping. I needed fresh air. My hands started fidgeting with the ends of my sweater as I waited for the elevator. The moment I stepped in, my hands reached for the rooftop button. It was at the top of our building, obviously. It wasn’t anything too special or over the top. We kept it casual in case some psycho fans fly a drone above our dorms.

Before the doors could close, a hand stopped them, the same hands that I held earlier. 

_“I know you fucking hate me…”_

If she really knows, she wouldn’t follow me here. I let out an annoyed sigh when she stepped inside. I noticed she wasn’t holding the ceramic mug anymore, just the cream whiskey flask. Thank god. Any more hints of _that scent_ will kill me. When she didn’t press any other button, I wanted to leave immediately. There is no damn way that she’s coming to the rooftop with me. Still, I can’t be the one to back down from this, my pride won’t allow it.

I walked out when the doors were not even half open. My hands fumbled for a pack of cigarettes. The stick settled onto my lips, I lit it with a metal lighter I picked up in a random _operation_ , thinking it was cool. I looked over to her, wishing that she wasn’t actually with me, and I could be alone. But there she was, sitting on the ledge. Her flask pressed on her heart-shaped lips. When it left her mouth, a brown tint coated the pink.

Her lips probably tasted like cream whiskey now. 

I shook my head when my thoughts were getting curious about what she tastes like. I eyed her feet as they hung over the edge, startling me. My eyes drop over to the edge. My mind was telling me to jump, to feel the cold, South Korea air going through me as I fall. Instead of giving into the voices in my head, I glance at her. _What if she was thinking the same thing?_

If she falls, would I fall after her?

_“But I didn’t really think you’d actually let me die when you had the chance.”_

“That shit kills you.” Her voice startled me. My knuckles turning white from suddenly gripping hard onto the white concrete ledge. 

“Who asked?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said in a teasing manner before letting out a small chuckle, smoke escaping her mouth because of the cold. She licked her lips as if she was trying to savour every last drop of her drink. She enjoyed this, having the upper hand in the conversation. _I didn’t._

I stride towards her. Panic spread through her face. She shifted her eyes unto the position she’s in knowing that with one push, I could send her toppling down the building.

_And was it bad that my mind already came up with excuses for her death?_

I sat next to her, my eyebrows raising, trying to tell her that I mean no harm. It still didn’t convince her. Jennie was uncomfortable, I could tell. And I took that as a sign to make her even more out of comfort. I grinned before leaning closer to her. Her throat bobbed when we were inches apart, just like earlier. 

_You can dish it but can’t take it?_

I inhaled smoke from the cigarette hanging between my lips. “Open your mouth.”

“Lisa, what are you-”

I blew the smoke into her cherry lips while she was in the middle of her question. She froze for a bit, before letting the smoke back out. A smirk grew on my lips when she didn’t cough _. Good._

“Guess it’ll kill you too.”

My pulse quickened when she took her fingers and grabbed the stick after I said that. She placed it in her mouth, at the exact same place my pink gloss left a mark on. When she put it back in between my parted lips, I could taste the aroma of the soft liquor she was sipping. Her lips formed an _‘o’_ and she blew the smoke in front of me.

Heat spread on my face and the line between flustered and annoyed was getting blurry. I couldn’t think straight. The main point of going up here is to clear my head and she was ruining everything, like she always does. But for some unknown reason, I couldn’t move.

Before I was a trainee, I learned English through American romance movies. My mom was obsessed with them, so I was too. I’ve never believed in the moment where the girl’s world just stops when she sees the love of her life. I always thought that was bullshit. My teen self settled on the fact that I wouldn’t experience that, nobody does in real life. 

But here I was, on an empty rooftop at sunset, Jennie’s brown eyes reflecting the gold of the sky. They were pulling me in, I never realized how beautiful they are, especially since they’ve only ever glared at me, and my peripherals started to blur.

_It was the smoke. It has to be._

After what felt like minutes of fighting my own mind, I pulled my stare away from her. And I walked. I didn’t know where to, but definitely out of here. Heck, I would jump if I have to, anything to escape this.

I came here to breathe. I didn’t ask to be suffocated.


End file.
